


You Did Good Tonight

by Alices_Madness



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Explanations, Fix-It, Friendship, Making Up, Support, they finally talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: After putting on an instant classic against the Young Bucks at Revolution, Adam and Kenny take some time to talk.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You Did Good Tonight

"Hey, you, uh, you did a good job tonight. It wasnt easy, I know, and I'm sorry for putting you in such a shitty position, I dont know why you were dragged into this mess-"

"Hangma- Adam. I wasnt dragged into shit, I'm here cuz you're my friend. And I'm not gonna let you waste your life away. Even if that means purposely targeting the weak spots I've helped nurse on two of the people I love the most. Sometimes people are wrong. And I'll be the first to admit, when we were first put together, I didn't see this going anywhere. I didnt understand why we were a team now, and, I didnt like that you kept skipping out on me, or blind tagging yourself in, or all the drinking. It was a douchey thing to do, and I should've just talked to you about it."

"No, I should've just talked to you guys about it, explained what I was thinking instead of just wallowing and assuming you guys were purposely being assholes about it. I'm still a little iffy on Matt, hes still being an asshole about it-"

"I know, and I feel bad. I should've realized what was going on, and I should've been the bridge between you two before it got this bad. I'm really sorry-"

"Dont be sorry, Kenny. It's not your fault, its Matt and I's faults. We couldnt figure it out without dragging you and Nick into this and making it a huge deal. You dont deserve that, and I know it was hard to do tonight-"

"It was hard, but it was fun. Wasn't it? Being across from the guys you know have your back, and wont let you fall to the floor even if they hate you. Knowing their moves better than your own, knowing what comes next and making them think, and turning it all into a perfect constant sense of motion. And, we kept our titles."

"We did keep our titles."

"Onto the next one?"

"Onto the next one." Adam cheers-ed Kenny's redbull with his beer, downing the rest, before leaning forward and replacing the taste with that of redbull and Kenny. Soft lips, gentle hands, this was the man who nearly knocked his best friend out with a knee to the side of the skull not 10 minutes ago. But all of that didnt matter. What mattered was that they still had their titles, and they had each other, whatever they were. On to the next one.


End file.
